


Whatever Fear Invents

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alien cities, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Coulson is afraid of losing Skye, Coulson is not Skye's father, F/M, Gen, Raina mention, Skye doesn't want Coulson to be her father, Talking, The Obelisk (Marvel), Whitehall - Freeform, canonish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 02x08 feels ficlet.  Coulson tells Skye about meeting her father.</p><p>Song title from Peter Gabriel's "Come Talk To Me".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Fear Invents

“Skye, a moment,” he said.

She hung back as Fitz and the other agents left the ready room.

“Tell me,” she said, staring back at him. But, she’d already read the expression on his face from moments before.

“Your father was there,” he said, letting out a breath.

Skye nodded slowly, frowned.  “Was he responsible for…?”

“ _No_ ,” Coulson said. “He said he was a doctor.” He looked down. “I should’ve recognized him, but…”

“Because Trip was down,” she finished.

“Yeah.”

Skye looked him over, still covered in Trip’s blood.  His face was wrestling with something.

“You okay?” she asked, touching his shoulder.

“I should be asking you that,” he said, forcing a smirk.

He was avoiding something, and he was terrible, as always, at hiding it.

“What did he want?” she suddenly said, cutting to the chase.

“I’m not sure, exactly,” he said. “He knew my name. We were both after the location to the city.”

Skye’s eyes went a little wide.

“He confirmed that he was working for Whitehall, that he’d told HYDRA about the city.  He thinks he’s using Whitehall, until the time is right.”

Skye just shook her head unhappily.

“When I told him we knew what he did, that, you knew…”

“What?” she asked, wrapping her arms around herself, as though she was trying to make herself smaller.

“He said that I wasn’t your father.  That SHIELD stole you from him.”

“Well, _of course_ you’re not my father,” Skye replied, annoyed.  “That would be weird.”

A curious look passed over him, like he was suddenly amused, but, thought better of the timing.

“The Obelisk, he called it the ‘Diviner’, is key, and there is something powerful inside of it.  He seemed to think that you were somehow at the center of it all.”

“Comforting,” she said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry,” he said, wanting to be more careful. “He didn’t seem right…in his head.”

“Did he try to hurt you? Or the others?” And when he didn’t answer, she moved towards him. “ _Please_ , just tell me.”

“He just seemed…more _curious_ than anything. He slipped and called me ‘Phil’,” he said, puzzling over that detail.

Skye raised her eyebrows slightly and looked away from him. “Wow, so, even my dad gets to call you Phil before I do,” she muttered.

Coulson definitely smirked at that.

“He gave me what I needed to stabilize Trip,” he added, lowering his chin to look at her.

Skye looked up at him, searching his face.

“There’s some kind of agenda there, with Whitehall, you, the temple."

"Temple?" she said, making a mental note. "That sounds not scary at all."

"But, it’s unclear," he continued. "I’m sorry, I wish I’d been able to do more.”

“And he got away?” she asked.

“Yes,” Coulson nodded.

“We’ll get him,” she said, eyes flickering up to his.  “We’re both after the same thing.”

She started moving again, looking over the equipment.

“ _No_ , we’re not. He’s after you,” he said, his fingers touching her elbow to stop her.

“I hope you don’t think I’m sitting this one out,” she said, pulling her arm away and looking up at the location still displayed on the screen.

“Skye,” he said, sighing.

“HYDRA will get there before us, then," she said, putting her hands on the holotable. "Because if he’s right, if what he said was true, you need me there, with the Diviner...thingee. ASAP.”

“We could be playing right into his hands,” Coulson said, thinking it over.

"HYDRA has the Diviner," Skye said. 

“It’s time to put Raina into play.”

“Raina said Whitehall would be looking for her,” she replied. “We need to find her, and fast.”

“I’ll talk to May,” he said. “Have them track her.”

“And I’ll get together everything I can find on this location,” she said. "Set up an access point, documents, come up with an option for extraction."  

He paused for a moment, just looking over her. 

“My father scares you, doesn’t he?” she said, meeting his gaze.

“Yes,” Coulson said, his eyebrows knotting together.

She put her hand on the front of his flack jacket, her eyes zeroing in on the tie tucked underneath it.

“Audrey has good taste,” she said, glancing back up at him. “Brings out your eyes.”

His face became suddenly unreadable, the muscles in his jaw tensing, and Skye turned away from him to get back to work, feeling him watching her.

She heard him walk away after a moment, and when the sound of his shoes hitting the stairs hit, she turned over her shoulder to watch him disappear above.


End file.
